


I DO NOT-

by Moxartii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxartii/pseuds/Moxartii
Summary: ugh
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 202
Kudos: 2





	I DO NOT-

Thoughtless Matthew Daniels  
A Short Story  
by Bloom of the Willow  
Matthew Daniels was thinking about Jenna Sparrow again. Jenna was a daring murderer with a fragile face and chubby hands.

Matthew walked over to the window and reflected on his nocturnal surroundings. He had always hated old-fashioned Oswald with its teeny, tense trees. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel pissed.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the daring figure of Jenna Sparrow.

Matthew gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a thoughtless, clumsy, cocoa drinker with blonde hair and pale hands. His friends saw him as a peaceful, kind angel. Once, he had even jumped into a river and saved a salty young woman.

But not even a thoughtless person was prepared for what Jenna had in-store today.

The clouds danced like loving gerbils, making Matthew stressed. Matthew grabbed a minuscule gun that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers.

As Matthew stepped outside and Jenna came closer, he could see the boiled glint in her eye.

"Look Matthew," growled Jenna, with a smelly glare that reminded Matthew of daring puppies. "It's not that I don't love you, but I want my fucking money. You owe me 8,237 dollars."

Matthew looked back, even more, stressed and still fingering the minuscule gun. "Jenna, let's move in together," he replied.

They looked at each other with disturbing feelings, like two boiling, bitter bears shouting at a very loving birthday party, which had J-POP music playing in the background and two helpful uncles laughing to the beat.

Suddenly, Jenna lunged forward and tried to punch Matthew in the face. Quickly, Matthew grabbed the minuscule gun and shot down on Jenna's face.

Jenna's fragile arms trembled and her skinny hands wobbled. She looked damned, her face raw like a lifeless, roasted pig.

Then she let out an agonizing shriek and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Jenna Sparrow was dead.

Matthew Daniels went back inside and made himself a nice mug of cocoa, not before jacking off to Jenna's body.

THE END


End file.
